


like a shiver from lips to lips

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Karl wanted to fall in love. Kaecilius just happened to get in the way.





	like a shiver from lips to lips

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNINGS.
> 
> I don't think it's too graphic, but if slight infantilation and manipulation like this makes you unconfortable, leave now.
> 
> Karl is 20 in this fic, Kaecilius is 31. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. The second chapter is in the works, not sure when I'll post it.

When Karl recruited Kaecilius, he saw nothing but a volatile anger brewing deep in his soul. The kind of anger that was dangerous, the kind of anger that hurt others. It reminded him of himself, how he begged for a chance to have his revenge and, deep down, didn’t even realize that he needed not for revenge, but for self-forgiveness.

He supposed that’s why he brought in the drunken, miserable man into the compound in the first place.

Time went on, Kaecilius followed all the training that newcomers usually took. He was quiet and distrustful at first, but slowly began to take an intense interest in the Ancient One. An interest that Karl didn’t entirely trust, but it was not unusual. Many students have become obsessed with the Ancient One -- some going as far as to worship her, some even falling in love -- but she was a busy woman who had no time for such inane things and would brush such people off instantly. This time, however, she allowed Kaecilus to ask his questions, to learn under her wing when she had the time, to see the true nature of the universe through the mystic arts.

Karl believed it to be a mutual infatuation at first, and felt himself get sick. Not out of jealously, no, it was more of the feeling a son had at seeing his own mother flirt.

But the Ancient One did not flirt, nor did she allow Karl to think of her and her student in way for very long. She assured him that Kaecilius was just more curious than the rest, he was desperate for answers and some change. Karl accepted her claims and did not think too much of the man any longer. He had been recently promoted to a master and he had his own duties to attend to, his own classes to teach, and more people to recruit to their cause.

He did not expect to become a private tutor for the man so suddenly.

The Ancient One assured that him he would only teach the man to train his body and perfect his magic. Kaecilius showed promise, not even he could deny that, but the man still lacked self-control where it was needed. His magic was too angry -- she believed him to be the perfect candidate to teach him how to fix that.

Karl had a lot of experience with anger.

They trained, they ate together, they meditated, they spoke for hours on end. Karl could see why the Ancient One had made sure he was the one to train the older man -- Kaecilius was angry because his entire family was killed, Karl had been angry because he wanted to kill his entire family. It was the most simple way to put it, but it was true. They had enough in common to share similar energies and fighting styles, at least. The man was quiet, intelligent, and headstrong. He was dedicated in getting what he wanted -- Karl respected that.

Today, they sat in one of the closed rooms of the compound, meditating in silence. Except, Kaecilius spoke up from his usual assured quietness. 

“Now that we have some privacy, I... have been meaning to talk to you about something.”

Karl opened his eyes, breaking from his meditative state yet not looking at the man beside him. “Do tell.”

“I wanted to thank you for finding me and bringing me here. It has changed my life for the better, I believe.” His voice sounded stiff, he probably wasn’t used to being thankful like this.

Eyes attent on the incense smoke in front of them, Karl nodded. It wasn’t the first time a student thanked him for being recruited, but it never failed to fill his heart with pride. “Thank you, I was simply doing my duty. You are a very talented sorcerer, Kaecilius.”

The man returned the nod and continued. “I would like to repay you for your help, actually.”

This time, Karl turned his head to face him. Now  _ that _ was unexpected. “There is no need for you to do that.”

“Trust me, Mordo, I want to.” 

There was an edge to the man’s voice that he could not place. Was he angry? Karl could not tell, but he was growing increasingly nervous with every second. Finally, a hand came to rest on his back, almost comforting him. “I would like to take you out to dinner, Karl, as a show of thanks.”

Karl did not expect that at all. He had no idea how to respond, what to do in this situation. In all his twenty years of being on this earth, no one has ever gave him this sort of proposition. “In a... friendly way?”

He swore that he saw the corner of Kaecilius’s lips raise in a smirk, his sharp teeth now visible even under the candlelights. “You find me attractive, do you not?”

Sure, Kaecilius was attractive. He was tall, commanding -- the sort of man he would be warned about. Since his arrival, he had refused to cut his hair, and while it was usually braided in all sorts of elaborate ways, today he allowed his hair to fall to his shoulders, his face slightly unshaven, all in a way that Karl found... very appealing, to be honest.

It was strange being able to have a man flirt with him like this, so openly. If his family found out what he was up to...

No, it was not proper. Karl huffed, “You are my student, Kaecilius.”

“I am older than you, much older. And that was not a  _ no _ . So, what will it be, Master Mordo? It is just a simple dinner, nothing more and nothing less... Unless the night takes us elsewhere. “

It had been so long, so long since Karl had ever felt the touch of another person in that way. Long enough for him to barely remember what it felt like, long enough that he forgot what to do at times like these. And the times he was touched, he had been too young to know what was going on. It had made the very thought of sex and love feel alien, like something he wasn’t allowed to have. He should say no, he should keep the man in his place and walk away from this entire situation right now.

But he was so lonely, it wouldn’t hurt to have one nice dinner. Somewhere upscale and formal so he could remember his times as a child in expensive restaurants, eating extravagant food. Feeling like he was on top of the world.

“Alright. Alright, yes. I think that would be nice.” 

The hand on his back relaxed a grip he hadn’t realized it had, then fell back to Kaecilius’s lap. “Good, allow me to decide the time and place “

For once, Karl let his guard down for this, and allowed his head to fill with fantasies of their upcoming night together, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He felt like a teenager again -- well, he was still one, in a way -- only this time, he had hope.

 

\---

  
  


He remembered the day he first saw the doors of Kamar-Taj.

When he read about the place of a child, a beacon of white magic that was guarded by the most powerful sorcerer of the entire dimension. He expected a beautiful castle. A large mansion made of stardust and gemstones, protecting only the purest and best of magic that existed. A sanctum of knowledge, a beacon of hope--

He hadn’t expected it to be so ugly on the outside. Karl had screamed for hours, bashing the door with all the force he had left in his body, ignoring the ache of the scars on his face, and the healing bullet wounds that were begging him to stop moving. 

The most unexpected moment of his life was finally having the door open for him after  _ days _ . When he looked up, he was met by a pale woman with clothes he had never seen before. When he held her hand, he only felt magic that was pure, magic that wasn’t inherently made for causing harm, unlike the magic he had known since birth. It was life changing and new -- he had no idea what to do with it. It terrified him.

The second most unexpected moment of his life was after his dinner with Kaecilius. It had gone nicely. The man liked flirting, but he was good at conversation, good at listening -- and Karl got the opportunity to wear some of his nicer clothes and not his usual robes. After dinner and spending more money in one night than he had in years, they made their way back into Kamar-Taj, straight to Karl’s room, straight to his bed. And now Kaecilius looming on top of him on his mattress, touching him in ways that Karl forgot existed. He was kissing his neck, sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin. The man was slipping a hand underneath what remained of his clothes and making Karl make noises that he forgot could ever escape his lips.

It terrified him.

“My, my... Are you often pinned down by your students like this?” Kaecilius asked, his voice was low and whispered to his ear. 

Karl gasped, “Was this your intention all along? To have your way with me?”

“I am having my way with no one. You are still beneath me without any struggle, are you not? If you want to stop, we can stop.”

Karl wasn’t sure what he wanted. It wasn’t like he was used to this sort of attention. He entered Kamar-Taj when he was just in his early twenties, he had no time for romance and sex when he was busy training. But Kaecilius had been  _ married _ ... with children and everything. He was clearly more experienced with the proper customs of what to do in... this situation.

Despite not giving an answer, Kaecilius continued to touch him. Karl had been stripped down to his shirt and his underwear, still wearing his socks, while Kaecilius remained fully clothed. He wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel vulnerable and odd. The paler man undid his braid, letting his long hair fall to his shoulders in a way that Karl found incredibly attractive. 

“You are very sensitive, Master Mordo.” Kaecilus spoke as he kissed the expanse of Karl’s skin, pressing his lips to his chest every time he unbuttoned his dress shirt. “Am I to believe that you don’t do this very often?”

His lips were so close to his cock now. It was confined in his pants, covered in slightly damp cloth from both his anticipation and his nervous sweating. Kaecilius could easily lower and take him in his mouth  -- Karl had never known the feeling, all he knew was that it was supposed to feel good. 

Karl shook his head, trying to avoid eye contact.

“What is the matter, cat got your tongue?” Kaecilius smile felt predatory. “Am I your first  _ ever _ , Karl?”

It was so humiliating. Karl wished he would have known a bit more about sex before this happened. He liked to feel in control, he liked to understand what was going on -- he did not feel that here. Karl gave Kaecilius a nervous nod. 

The taller man rose so their eyes would meet -- Karl whimpered, he was looking forward to the possibility of having his cock sucked. He’d never had anyone to it to him before, not even back at the all boys boarding school he went to. 

Instead, Kaecilius kissed him roughly, his tongue pushing into Karl’s mouth and making him groan into his mouth. Kissing felt nice, and Kaecilius was so handsome, even if he bit his lips a bit too strongly. 

“Kaecilius...” He breathed out once the man finally stopped kissing him. “Please...”

“What is it that you want, Master Mordo?”

Karl gulped. “Touch me. Call me by my name.”

“Say  _ please _ .”

“Oh gods, just touch me already. Please.”

This made Kaecilius chuckle -- a deep sound that turned into a growl and made Karl squirm beneath him -- then pull down what was left of his clothes and his dignity. “So needy. I have so much to teach you.”

Karl nodded, though he didn’t know  _ what  _ he was responding to. He wanted this so badly, he didn’t realize how much he did until now. 

Kaecilius wasted no time. He wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked  _ hard _ , without warning or preparation. It was too much. Karl covered his mouth with his palm and whined, trying to muffle any more embarrassing noises. The walls weren’t too thin, but they could still be heard. If anyone else knew what he was up too he would be ashamed of himself. He was already allowing himself to indulge in such base pleasures when he should be working and training. He bucked his hips into Kaecilius’s mouth.

The man was moving so fast, almost swallowing him whole. Karl didn’t think he has ever been so hard in life. “K-Kaecilius... Oh, god. I’m going to--”

His warning was fruitless. Karl cummed inside the man’s mouth with a choked gasp, it was by far the strongest orgasm he has ever had. And the quickest too, he simply wasn’t used to this sort of contact. 

As he watched Kaecilius swallow his release down, he gulped. He had no idea what to do next.

Kaecilius rose to meet his lips and kissed him just as roughly as he had before. Except this time Karl could taste himself in the man’s mouth, and he should find it disgusting. He should be appalled at his own behaviour but... he wasn’t. He wanted so much more.

He thought Kaecilius was going to take off his clothes but no, the man only unzipped his trousers to pull off his hard cock, pressing it to Karl’s plump lips. “Now you must return the favor.”

Karl gulped. “I... I do not know how.”

“Just suck and go as deep as you can, and do  _ not _ use teeth.” He pressed it to his lips again, urging Karl to do what he was told. 

After a moment, Karl agreed and opened his mouth, allowing Kaecilius to shove his cock down his throat, surprisingly with little restraint from his own body. The man spoke up as Karl wrapped his lips around the hard cock, trying to get accustomed to the feeling. “Yes, that’s it. Good boy.”

His eyes flew open at the last two words, not understanding why they made his heart race. Adjusting himself until he was kneeling between the man’s legs, Karl began the move his lips, and Kaeclilus continued to speak in a rough, low voice. “See? You are a natural, you were made for this. You are  _ beautiful _ .”

Again with the words. Karl pulled away from the man’s cock to catch his breath, spit falling from his lips. He ears were burning, his heart was going faster than before. No one has  _ ever  _ called him beautiful.

“Go on, I did not say you could stop.” 

Karl gave him a dazed nod and continued to suck his cock, trying to swallow him down and trying to imitate what Kaecilius had done to him, only he had to move slower according to the man, take his time. Karl moaned around his hard cock -- he liked doing this very much.

“That’s a good boy. I am going to finish down your throat, and you will  _ swallow _ .” He thrusted his hips into Karl’s mouth. “Do it.”

And he did. Every last drop. Even if it tasted terrible, even if he felt that he couldn’t breathe. Karl pulled away again and looked up at the older man in desperation, aching for him to say those words again.

Kaecilius ran a hand through his hair soothingly. “Good boy, Karl. You did well.”

Face burning, Karl hid his eyes and looked away. He was good, he did well... Kaecilius liked it.

Without warning, Kaecilius took his head in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. This one wasn’t as rough, but it was passionate. Karl was pushed into the mattress, completely covered in the other man’s body, only able to breath him in and nothing else. He almost thought he was drowning. 

 

\---

 

The days that passed were filled with unease.

Before their encounter, Kaecilius treated Karl like his teacher. Albeit he was a bit more difficult and intrusive than the usual novice, he still remembered that he was in Kamar-Taj due to Karl’s kindness. He is not the first man he’s seen thrown of the street, with not a penny to his name, but Karl has a good eye when it comes to potential. Although Kaecilius’s path was blurred to his third eye, he saw it burning with passion. 

Now, when he saw Kaecilius, he felt like the student. The man had seen the most intimate parts of his body; he made him lose all self-control with a single touch. Karl did not realize beforehand how sensitive and hungry he was for it. Kaecilius knew -- the man watched him like a predator watched its prey, fingers brushing against his own when they met in the hall, all semblance of personal space gone for good -- he was taking advantage of it.

Kaecilius walked up to him in the library, his voice low and spoken to his ear. “You have not spoken to me properly since our night together.”

The master looked around them, checking if any other student had their eye on them. 

“I did not know what to say.” Karl admitted.

“I would like to continue our arrangement. I wanted to ask if you would like to... have more privacy together again. Perhaps soon?”

He felt the man’s hand graze his cheek. Karl’s heart beat as fast as it did when they were in bed together. He wasn’t used to this sort of affection, or any kind of affection, especially not out in the open in a public place. 

“And if I say no?”

Kaecilius chuckled. “Then I will ask again until you say yes.”

It wasn’t as if he ever intended on saying no.

The man, however, continued to speak without his response. “You are already my master when it comes to magic. Perhaps I could be your master in the bedroom. I have  _ many _ things I would like to teach you.”

Without a second thought, Karl agreed. At the very least, Kaecilius gave him the mercy of not kissing him in public. He excused himself and left as quickly as possible, with a book in his hand, ears burning. He wondered if he was going to feel so nervous and eager every time they did this. He wondered if this was the start of something new and huge and slightly terrifying.

 

\---

 

Having anal sex was a lot harder than he imagined, in every sense of the word.

It had taken Kaecilius some clever words and intimate flirting in order to convince Karl to try it, but eventually the man agreed. Truthfully, all Karl wanted to do was kiss. He enjoyed kissing, he would sit on Kaecilius’s lap to do so and liked the way the other man touched him, held him. But now he found himself beneath the other man once more, completely nude while Kaecilius still wore his maroon training robes. 

He had never felt so full in his life.

Having a cock inside him felt both exactly like he imagined and like something else entirely. Especially the way that Kaecilius kept moving slowly, teasingly, making Karl tremble beneath him. With every thrust, Karl found it harder not to make a sound. He kept trembling and moaning because of it, but thankfully he could hide his face into the pillow. 

Kaecilius, however, wasn’t speaking to him like their first time together. He was quiet, steadily moving faster inside him. Karl tightened his grip on the bed sheets. Had he done something wrong?

He whimpered, “K-Kaecilius...”

With a kiss to his shoulder, the man stopped. “Are you alright, beautiful?”

Karl buried his face into his pillow.  _ Oh, Vishanti help him. _

How was he going to say that he wanted Kaecilius to speak just as he did on their first time? He couldn’t even let out any sounds, he was so embarrassed. “I-I...”

“What do you need? Do you want us to stop?”

He let out a weak  _ no,  _ it almost came out as another whimper, and shuffled his hips for a moment. Kaecilius was still buried inside him. “Call me... I want you to call me  _ that _ again. The words you used in our first time.”

He expected him to press on the matter further, but Kaecilius seemed to know exactly what Karl meant. “Of course. You are good so well, baby. You sure a good boy.”

Karl moaned without abandon. He didn’t understand why the man’s praises turned him on more than the actual sex. “ _ Oh, Kaecilius _ ...”

He kept going, moving inside of Karl until the man was trembling. Karl couldn’t believe he was allowing Kaecilius to do this, to take his virginity in every sense of the word. He wanted to do it with someone he loved but, in the end, this felt so good he didn’t care.

Karl had to reach down to stroke his cock. For some reason, Kaecilius hadn’t touched it once since they started, but he was possibly too busy fucking him to notice that Karl was impossibly hard and rutting against the mattress. He moved his hand quickly, almost in time with every movement of Kaecilius hips.

He felt a hand strike down on his behind, jolting him out of his blissful haze. 

Karl panicked, whined beneath Kaecilius body as the man hit him again on the same spot, no doubt leaving a mark or a bruise. He grabbed the young master’s hand, the one that was stroking his cock, and squeezed it at his wrist. 

“Did I tell say you could touch yourself?” This wasn’t the voice the man had been using to praise him. This voice scared him.

Karl shook his head in desperation. “N-No. I didn’t know. I didn’t know!”

Kaecilius fell quiet for a moment before letting go of his hand. He kept fucking Karl immediately after without giving him a moment to breathe and stop panicking.

He felt a kiss against his shoulder-blade. “Good boys follow orders. Do you want to be my good boy?”

Karl whimpered, “Yes.” It’s been so long since he felt this weak and confused. 

“Then you listen to what I say. I will let this pass, for now. But be careful next time.”

Kaecilius continued to fuck him, finishing inside of the younger man, thankfully while wearing a condom. Karl knew the man was teaching him how to have sex properly, and for that he was thankful, but his heart couldn’t stop beating so fast, and he was terrified of breaking a rule he did not know existed.

 

\---

 

Kaecilius no longer spoke to him outside of the bedroom.

It had been a few weeks since that encounter, and they had a couple in between, but the man seemed to pretend he did not exist the morning after, leaving Karl confused. And hurt. 

Had he messed this all up? Had he finally done something to get on Kaecilius’s nerves and was driving him away. This was Karl’s first chance at love, or something akin to it, he couldn’t let that go.

The young master went to his closest friend for advice. Wong was working in the compound’s garden when he wasn’t instructing the rookies on martial arts. Usually, he would go to the Ancient One for help, but she was a busy woman who had no time for issues as petty as his own.

Wong saw him and frowned immediately. Had Karl done something to anger him too?

“Wong, I need to talk to you.”

His friend handed him his rake, expecting him to help with the garden. Karl began to rake the leaves away and asked Wong again, his voice a bit quieter. “Wong?”

“Did he hurt you?”  

Karl raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t told anyone that he was making love to Kaecilius. “No, no he hasn’t. How did you know I was...”

Wong shook his head. “You stare at him more, you get nervous at the mention at him now. And I have seen the two of you forming a portal into your room. You may try to be subtle, but it does not work on me.” 

The man’s expression became softer. Not a smile, Wong did not often smile, but he wasn’t frowning anymore. For secrecy, Wong switched to his native tongue. Karl’s mandarin wasn’t fluent, but he could understand everything Wong would say. “ _ What do you need to talk about _ ?”

Karl looked down at the ground, still speaking in English. “He has been acting... strange.”

Before he could finish his explanation, Wong spoke up. “ _ Leave him. He doesn’t deserve you.”  _

“I haven’t even told you what the problem is.”

Wong shrugged. “ _ Doesn’t matter, that’s usually the best answer. _ ”

He huffed. “No, I don’t want it to end like that. I was  _ going  _ to say that... he won’t talk to me outside of the bedroom. He has been ignoring me and I think he’s practicing with Master Silas now, not me. I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”

Thankfully, Wong stayed silent now. Part of Karl wished he hadn’t, he didn’t want to continue speaking. The young master rested against his rake, feeling defeated.

“Wong, please. This is my first time doing this and I am so confused and... I want this to work. Maybe he could be my first love.”

Wong shook his head. “You are too romantic and idyllic for your own good.” 

“Perhaps...” Karl walked closer to his friend, careful not to step on his prized flowers. No matter how close they were, hurting Wong’s flowers would result in an instant beating. “I know you are not interested in romance but... you are wiser than me --”

That made the man smirk.

“ -- and I was hoping you could lend some advice. “

“If you want me to be honest, I think he’s using you for sex.” 

Karl shook his head. The thought hadn’t even crossed his head and he wasn’t going to allow it to do so either. He clenched his fist, Wong noticed. “I was being honest, Karl.”

He couldn’t accept anything Wong was saying. He couldn’t allow himself to believe that the man he was making love with would use him and lie, just like everyone else.

The young master clenched his teeth. “No. You’re just jealous that I have someone and you do not.”

Wong laughed at him, it felt vile. “Karl, you said yourself that you don’t think I care for romance, and now you think I’m jealous? If you don’t want advice then don’t ask for it.”

“Shut up! You aren’t helpful at all!” Karl shoved the man away. “I’ll resolve it myself. I don’t need your help.”

He wanted to leave as quickly as possible and think about something else. Perhaps meditate, that way his mind could be actually empty and he didn’t have to take in Wong’s words. But the man grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

Karl looked back and glared.

“Be careful, Karl.” Wong warned. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

He slapped the man’s grip away and walked off with a huff. Wong knew nothing about Kaecilius. Whatever was going on with the older man (His partner? His lover?), he would come around, Karl was sure of it. He didn’t bother looking behind at his friend.  

Good riddance.

 

\---

 

The next time they had sex, Karl made sure to remind himself that he needed to talk to Kaecilius  _ properly _ . Though, that was a bit difficult when he was so distracted by the cock that was just about to fuck him.

The man didn’t want to have sex in his mattress tonight. This time, he wanted Karl to bend over against the wall. Karl obliged, trying to do everything the man said to impress him. He didn’t want the night to be ruined or to cause any more misunderstandings. If the night were to go perfect then he would have to follow every order, every direction, every breath that the larger man gave him. Kaecilius pressed a kiss to his shoulder then leaned over for Karl to look back and kissed him on the lips. It was sweet and reassuring, it gave him hope for the night.

“Are you ready, my sweet?” He asked, his accent thicker than usual. 

Karl assumed it would be out of place to speak and nodded, resting his head against the wall. 

Kaecilius entered him slowly, almost teasingly so, enough to make Karl let out an involuntary moan no matter how much he’d gotten used to this.

Settled completely inside him, Kaecilius leaned in for another kiss, though this time he bit his lower lip -- one hand was on Karl’s hips while the only stroked his hair -- it made his body focus on the cock that was slipping in and out of him slowly, threatening Karl to make another sound. He was determined, however, to stay quiet. 

Kaecilius noticed and spoke against his ear. “Why are you so quiet, my dear?”

Was this some sort of test? A bait? Karl clenched his teeth and kept silent. He couldn’t say he was afraid of the other man or else he would ruin everything. 

Karl looked back and kissed Kaecilius, pushing back into his cock and clenching his body around him to distract him from the matter at hand. He wanted to have sex, he did not want to speak at the moment.

Kaecilius, however, did not fall for his distractions and stayed still, denying Karl any pleasure. Karl frowned. “Fine, I am speaking! Are you satisfied?”

Even if he could not see it, he knew the older man was smirking behind him. “My, my -- you are very bratty today.”

Karl ate his words and started to tremble beneath him, now painfully aware of the position he found himself in. Kaecilius continued. “I should teach you a lesson, put you in your place. You may be a master of the mystic arts, but you are so foolish and impulsive, so young, so....  _ innocent _ .” 

Karl felt a kiss to the back of his neck, almost reassuring, then a hard slap to his rear. Once, then twice, then three more times. Enough to have him whine loudly against the wall of his room. “Kae-Kaecilius...”

One more spank that made him whimper -- Kaecilius did not hold back with the pain, they all landed in the same spot and would no doubt leave a mark. It stung so much, yet not matter how much it reminded him of the pain that used to be inflicted to him by his family, he still felt his cock get completely hard, precum dripping from its slit and onto the ground almost mockingly. It made him sick, it felt disgusting. 

Kaecilius rubbed at the bruised cheek with cold hands. “Do you want more?”

Karl shook his head. “N-No, please. I hate it.”

He moved his hips a bit, just relieving some friction at his cock, making Karl gasp. “A little birdy tells me that you are angry I wasn’t speaking to you outside your bedroom, is that correct?”

Karl’s eyes flew open. How could he... “ _ Wong--” _

“No, your friend has not said a word.” Kaecilius began to nibble and bite at his ear, knowing fully well they were sensitive. “I have my methods. And I feel like it only proved how disobedient you can be.”

His legs hurt from being bent over for so long with a cock inside him. Thankfully, Kaecilius slipped out of him, making Karl almost collapse to the floor, but he grabbed Karl’s arms and moved him back to the bed, his back against the mattress. 

Kaecilius loomed over him, grabbing the bottom of his face so they were forced to make eye contact. Karl didn’t bother trying to fight it. “Tell me, Karl, did you have a strong father figure in your home?”

Karl felt shaken and terrified and confused all at once. What did this have to do with anything? What would this solve? Karl had to close his eyes and simply nod, he didn’t want to go into specifics.

The way Kaecilius smiled above him made him whimper -- it was involuntary again, he couldn’t help it. “Perhaps you need a new one, don’t you think?”

Karl had no idea what the man was talking about. What did he  _ want _ from him? Karl had such high hopes for this night and it felt like it was going to be doomed, he had to fix it somehow. He wanted things to return to how they were. “Kaecilius...”

“Now, I want you to apologize to me for your little outburst.  _ Now.” _

Karl’s voice shook as ue spoke. “I-I’m sorry, Kaecilius.”

There was another slap, this time to the side of his thigh. It wasn’t as painful as the rest, but it still made him yelp. “That is not what you will call me.”

Damn it. He was being stupid. Karl tried again. “I’m sorry, s-sir.”

Kaecilius slapped his other thigh. “No. Try again.” He was getting angry now, Karl could hear it in his voice.

Karl gulped. “I’m sorry.... father.”

He didn’t expect Kaecilius to laugh at his face. Is this not what the man wanted?

“Here, try this word instead.” Kaecilius finally explained exactly what he wanted from him. Karl felt so worried and confused that he didn’t stop to think about how perverse the idea was, how degrading it felt. But he did as told and listened as Kaecilius whispered a single word to his ear, expecting him to repeat it. 

Karl licked his lips, “D-Daddy.”

Kaecilius went in for a kiss, one much hungrier than any of the ones they had shared earlier, grinding his cock against his own. The word had a very strong effect on him, Karm didn’t want to think of the implications behind it. He just wanted some passion, or some tenderness. “That’s a good boy. Say it again.”

He felt the older man’s cock press against his entrance once more. Karl threw his head back in surprise. “ _ Daddy _ .”

The word felt dirty on his tongue, but it was doing the desired effect, and part of him wanted this to end as quickly as possible. He’d never felt that before when having sex with Kaecilius. 

The man fucked him roughly, not trying to hit his sweet spot like usually. Kaecilius had been the first one to teach him the pleasures it could bring, fingering him senseless and whispering adoring words. Now the man was barking orders -- Karl arched his back at the discomfort -- and it wasn’t at all like the sex he’d become used to.

Kaecilius growled. “Say it again. Beg for it.”

The man was so affected just by the word. Maybe if he said it more, this would all end faster and Karl could be given a chance to breathe. Karl decided to use all of the tricks he knew, all of the ones he was sure would make Kaecilius tick. 

He reached behind to spread himself more open for the older man, voice cracking as he spoke. “D-Daddy, please. I need you to punish me.”

The words feel so... disgusting in his mouth. So vulgar. Maybe, if it had been under other circumstances, he would have enjoyed them. It could have aroused him, even. But now, they were simply reminders of the red welts in his thighs and Kaecilius’s cutting words. 

The older man laughed and continued to fuck him. “Oh, you little slut.”

Karl gulped and tried to focus solely on the man’s ragged thrusts and how close he must be to finishing. He prefered it when Kaecilius called him beautiful. 

“Kae-- Daddy. Please, I want you.” 

His voice was like honey, dripping with need and desperation all for Kaecilius. Faked, of course, but it worked. The older man finishes quickly after he moaned once more, his bare cock still buried deep inside Karl’s hole.

Kaecilius fell exhausted next to Karl’s body, cock still inside him, pulling him uncomfortably close. Karl was still panting for air, he didn’t really care if he had cum or not. But he didn’t understand why Kaecilius hadn’t left to his room already like usual. 

He felt small, harsh movements of the man’s cock inside him. Karl whimpered. “Kaeci... Daddy, you cock is still inside me...”

“I decided I will stay here for the night and watch you, closely.” A hand crept up to caress his cheek. “You have been a bad boy, I’m afraid I can’t let you unsupervised for so long all the time.”

“But--”

“Do not fret, little one.” The hand on his cheek wiped away a tear. It did not feel comforting. “I will keep you safe. I will teach you  _ so many  _ things.” 

Karl stared back in silence.

“You are beautiful, even more so like this.” 

As he felt Kaecilius fall into deep slumber behind him, Karl buried his face in his pillow and tried not to scream.

 

\---

 

“You are unfocused. What’s wrong?”

The Ancient One’s words made him open his eyes, interrupting him from a meditation session that was never going to work. He did not meet her gaze, though he wasn’t sure whether or not she was looking at him, she was covering her face in a hood. 

It was very hard to lie to the Ancient One. 

“Personal problems.” He said, omitting any details. The Ancient One was far too busy for his useless, relationship problems. She was the Sorcerer Supreme, guardian of the Dimension. There was no reason for her to care about something as stupid as his feelings.

Karl’s hands went to his neck instinctively, fingertips running over marks and bruises. “I would prefer not to go into detail.”

Even if he wanted to, Karl had no idea what to say. So what if Kaecilius was acting strange and possessive.  Relationships were supposed to be strange and imperfect, and it was nowhere near as bad as his parent’s relationship, Kaecilius had not hit him or called him ugly names once. Well, at least not out of bed. 

Kar realized that he was thinking all of this while the Ancient One watched and hid his face behind the locks of hair that fell over his eyes. He wondered if she could read his thoughts, he wondered if she knew what he’d been up to. 

“I will not interfere on issues that you do not wish me to be a part of.” She began, voice calm and calculated. “But, Karl, there are things you will learn soon that might change you.”

He gritted his teeth. “No need to be so cryptic.”

She paused, already used to his temperament. “If you wanted more detail, you would tell me what your personal problems entail. Now, will you tell me or not?”

Her student clenched his fists over his lap.He wanted to speak. He wanted to speak so badly and say something to her. For some reason, the words just wouldn’t come out, he couldn’t even open his mouth, fearing what would come out to the surface if he did so. Karl swallowed and kept his head down -- the courtyard was completely silent, save for the harsh, winter wind.

He heard a noncommittal noise from the Sorcerer Supreme before she walked away, bare feet stepping on stone then vanishing into thin air. 

Karl closed his eyes again, feeling them sting. 

  
She must be ashamed.


End file.
